


What we lost

by ScoutDolphin



Series: Sander Sides Monster AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, And don't hate each other, Gen, Minor Character Death, Parents don't have names because they're not around for long, Remy is a good person, Roman and Remus are good brothers, hurt little comfort, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutDolphin/pseuds/ScoutDolphin
Summary: Roman and Remus were young faun twins living with their parents. They lived in their hand built house in the forest. Life was good.Until they come home one day and everything changes.\\NOT REMROM IF YOU SAY IT IS I'LL >:(\\
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Monster AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What we lost

**Author's Note:**

> HI hello this is my first fanfic!!! Please be nice ;;
> 
> This is from my Sander Sides Monster AU, you can find more info for it here! https://scoutdolphin.tumblr.com/post/627311694095466496/tada-heres-my-sander-sides-monster-au

For the faun twins it was a normal day. Their mother had woken them up, telling the two that their father was making berry pancakes. But they already knew as they could smell the sweetness coming from downstairs. Their mother was almost knocked off her hoofs as the twins rushed by, chanting for pancakes.

After devouring their breakfast like they haven’t eaten in years, their father ushered them outside. “It’s a lovely day, perfect for running around!” The twins rushed out with smiles on their faces, Roman already setting up a scenario as Remus laughed his head off.

Neither of them saw the sad tint in their parents' eyes as they hugged each other, watching their kids disappear into the forest.

* * *

“Romaaaaan I’m hungryyyyy-” Remus flings himself onto Roman, knocking them both to the ground and getting them both covered in the autumn leafs. 

“You’re always hungry-” Roman rolls Remus off of him and sits up, gently massaging his hoofs. They were sore from running up a rocky cliff, chasing a dragon (that wasn't Remus covered in red leaves and roaring.) 

But a pouting Remus has other ideas and launches into Roman's lap. "But I'm really hungry, I might die!" he's cut off by Roman slapping a hand over his mouth. 

"Ack!-" Roman retracts his hand to reveal a cheeky looking Remus with his tongue out. He wipes his hand on his brother's face. "You won't die, you dummy! But let's go home, maybe papa has some lunch ready-" Roman barely finishes his sentence before Remus is helping him up and dragging him back home, weaving in between the trees and tall rocks they've memorised. The two run quickly, laughing and relishing in the wind running through their fur and the ground underneath their hoofs. 

When they return to the clearing their house resides in, Remus finally stops. As he lets Roman catch his breath, Remus closes his eyes and breathes in. His eyebrows furrowed as he smelled… something. But he can't quite put his finger on what it is. It's also very quiet, aside from Roman's panting. Remus lets go of his brother's hand and jogs up to the slightly open door, pushing it open with his leg. 

The smell is what hits him first. Blood. The house is covered in it. The smell pierces through his head and heads straight to his stomach, his breakfast threatening to come up for a reprise. He slaps a hand over his mouth as his eyes drift to the ground where his parents lay. He feels time come to a stop as the scene burns itself into his brain. There's nothing else in the world, just him and what used to be his parents. That is until he hears Roman running up behind him. "ReRe? What's wrong-" 

Remus spins around and slaps a hand over Roman's eyes "NO d-don't look, you can't-" it's hard to keep his hand in place from all the shaking. Remus can't get the image out of his head. He probably never will. 

"Can't see what? What's going on?" Roman tries to pry his twins hand off of his face but stills when he hears a sniffle. "ReRe? Remus?" Roman barely has time to react as Remus crashes into him, wrapping him in a hug. 

"Momma- p-papa they're--they've been-" Remus can't bring himself to say it, as an unstoppable wave of tears escapes him. Roman hugs him back, confused and scared. But one look at the bloody door frame and the still hand draped on the floor gives him an idea, and his eyes widen. 

"Th-they what? Are they okay- wh-why won't you let me see?" Roman starts struggling in Remus' grip, which tightens. "LET ME SEE-" Roman yells, as tears of his own start falling. The twins slide to the ground, grief consuming them. "Momma… Papa…" 

"They're gone RoRo… I-I…" Remus goes quiet, no words coming to him. Instead he holds his brother like his life depends on it. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, hugging in silence only broken by the occasional sniffle. But eventually Remus speaks up, voice rough from the crying "Where...what do we do now?" 

Roman sniffs and shrugs "I don't--I don't know… I want mommy." They both feel another wave of sadness wash over them as they remember that they'll never feel the warm comfort from their mother again. Or hear their fathers reassurances after a nightmare, and the good dreams that would follow. They'll never have berry pancakes again. They'll never hear the lecture about horn safety again. Life is never going to be the same. And they both knew that. Life is also cruel. The boys didn't have time to think as shouting echoed in the distance. 

**_"What was that? Are there more? We can't leave any more alive-"_**

Both boys freeze. Those voices were angry. And getting closer. The twins looked at each other before scrambling to their feet and taking off into the forest. 

**_"Kids?! Get them! " "But they're fauns-" "WE CAN'T TAKE CHANCES-"_**

The two hold hands as they run. They’re scared that if they let go, they'll be taken by whoever killed their parents. But their pursuers had no chance against two young fauns running off of pure adrenalin. The voices slowly faded into nothingness but they kept running. They kept running until the forest looked unfamiliar. They kept running until the sun started going down. They kept running until they couldn't run anymore, both of them collapsing on the cold forest floor. The sun had started setting, and the nighttime chills were starting to set in. But neither of them made an effort to move. They just layed there, holding hands. 

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the twins shuffled closer at the sudden voice, attempting to growl at them. "Whoa- chill little dudes! I'm not gonna hurt ya." the sunglasses-wearing stranger stepped back and one of the last rays of sunshine landed on them. His skin was pure white, which contrasted his black hair and jacket. Roman swore he saw rainbow specks in the strangers hair, but he thinks it must be a trick of the light. Or exhaustion.

He doesn't get much time to think about it before Remus drags himself in front of him and blocks his vision. "How can we trust you? What are you even? Are you with the other guys?" he tries to sound intimidating, but it comes out as a tired squeak. 

“Whoa okay- one question at a time! The name’s Remy, I’m a baku and I literally have no idea who you’re talking about.” The stranger puts a hand on his hip, answering so casually that it leaves the twins confused.

“Whassa baku?” Roman asks, peeking over Remus.

“Oh damn okay, dream eaters? You’ve never heard of them?” Remy takes his sunglasses off and leans in, revealing his black eyes with white irises, all of which are speckled with rainbow dots. He slides the sunglasses onto his shirt. “Kids love talkin about us.”

Remus sits up “Whoa! We have those eyes too!”

“ReRe! Papa said not to tell anyone...” Roman whispers, trailing off after mentioning their father and remembering why they’ve been running. Remus slouches with a mumbled apology.

“I uh, I hate to break it to ya but you… don’t.” Remy scratches the back of his neck, confused. The kids had normal eyes. “We’ll come back to that- why were you two out here on the ground lookin like you’d seen death?” the twins both cringe, and Remy instantly feels like he really shouldn’t have said that.

Remus looks at Roman with sad eyes and the two seem to have a telepathic conversation before Roman nods and looks back to Remy “Our… our parents were killed ‘nd we were chased…”

Remy was glad he didn’t have anything in his hands or else he would’ve dropped it. “Your what got what?!” The calm demeanor is instantly gone, and is replaced with extreme worry. “Holy crap- ah shit sorry- shouldn’t swear in front of kids but what the- are your chasers still like, around?” Remy almost wraps the kids in a protective hug, looking around for any movement.

Remus backs up, pushing Roman with him “No I don’t think so, we haven’t heard them for a while, but we kept goin’ just in case.” Roman grabs Remus' arm, shaking from well, everything. 

"Oh thank goodness-" Remy sighs a breath of relief. He steps back, giving the twins some space after sensing the uneasiness. "Do you like, have anywhere to go? Any like, relatives?" The twins look at each other before shaking their heads no, much to Remy's dismay. "Fuuuck ok- this is gonna sound weird but- wanna crash with me? Don't really feel good about leaving you kids out here." Roman and Remus share a worried glance between them before slowly nodding, each of them taking a rock or a stick and hiding it behind their backs, just in case. Remy smiles and pretends not to see. "Alright- my place isn't too far from here. This way uhhhh…" Remy pauses "Can I ask you your names? If that's okay with you guys." 

Roman was in the process of helping Remus up when they paused. They twins were practically holding each other up, legs shaking from the running. "R-Roman! This is my brother Remus." 

Remus gently nudges Roman "I can introduce m'self." 

Roman nudges back "Sorry."

"Alright R n' R, let's get goin'!" Remy slips his sunglasses back on and turns on his heels, walking in the opposite direction. The twins looked shocked before scrambling after him. The walk wasn't long, as Remy said, but it was enough for the sun to fully go down. The twins can't help but stare in awe at Remy's hair as rainbow flecks start glowing in the moonlight. It had the same glow their eyes had when one of them had a nightmare. It made them feel like they could trust Remy even though they didn't know why. Eventually they reached a small house near what seemed to be the edge of the forest. It looked more modern than their hand built home. Remy grumbles to himself as he fishes out his keys and fumbles to open the door, a few swears slipping out which earns a snicker from Remus, who gets elbowed by Roman. When the door is eventually unlocked, Remy opens it and turns around “Welcome to my humble abode!” 

The two shuffle in and look around the house in awe. It was smaller than their house but it was beautiful. White walls and black floors were covered in rainbow objects and hanging plants that made the room pop. To the left was a large amount of blankets, bean bags and a huge couch surrounding a fireplace. To the right was a small kitchen that was mostly empty except for a large coffee machine. Ahead of the entrance was a staircase leading upstairs. 

Remy steps insides and closes the door. “Alright uh, y’all can chill wherever- the couch pulls out into a bed and it’s real big so both of you can fit!” After explaining, he bee-lines to the kitchen, starting the process of making some coffee. “Do you guys want anything to eat? Or drink? I make killer PBnJ sandwiches.” Almost on cue, both of the boy’s stomachs rumble. It’s been a long time since breakfast. “Haha okay, PBJ sandwiches coming right up!” Roman and Remus stare at each other, quickly stowing their makeshift weapons under a bean bag and laying on top of it. After a few minutes, Remy walks up to the two with a large plate stacked with peanut butter and jam sandwiches and places it in front of them. “Alright, I’m gonna be heading upstairs for the night. If there’s anything you need just yell! Feel free to raid the kitchen as well. G’night honeys!” Remy grabs his coffee from the kitchen and disappears upstairs.

The twins sigh as they lean into each other’s sides, each grabbing a sandwich and quietly nibbling. They eat in silence until Remus breaks the quiet “Hey RoRo?”

“Yea?”

“Do you trust that guy?” Remus nods towards the stairs Remy went up.

Roman shrugs “I dunno, maybe? He seems nice, and he has our eyes.” To prove his point, Roman blinks and his eyes change. Black and white with rainbow flecks, just like Remy’s. Remus does the same, flopping his head back.

“Yea.” Remus’ eyes drift to some of the plants. He wonders if there are more outside. He wonders if he could plant some. He likes playing with the worms. He remembers his mother saying he could try and garden with her one day. He blinks and wipes his eyes, if he starts crying, Roman will cry as well, and they’ve both done enough of that today. So Remus focuses on finishing his food instead.

Roman stares at his hoofs while he eats. His legs are dirty. But the mess doesn’t show up on the black floor and Roman is thankful for that. He’ll ask Remy for help to clean it up in the morning. He feels… Numb. So much has happened in one day. His life was flipped upside down and he doesn’t know why. Why? Why did all this have to happen? Why him? _“At least I still have Remus…”_ Roman thinks to himself, gently bonking his head against his brother’s. 

The two eat in silence until they’ve worked their way through the whole plate. Roman takes the plate back to the kitchen while Remus tries to figure out the couch, poking and prodding it until it unfolds into a bed. The two grab some pillows and blankets and curl up on the couch-bed. They fall asleep in a matter of minutes, holding hands.

An hour later Remy walks back down stairs, smiling at the sight. Quietly, he dims the lights and makes his way to the fireplace, gently igniting it and loading it up with enough wood to last a few hours. When he’s done, Remy stands up and looks over at the sleeping kinds, smiling sadly. “Sorry the world did this to ya.” He draps another blanket over them as a dark orb forms above them. He takes the orb, popping it into his mouth and starts heading upstairs. 

“Sleep well.”


End file.
